1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to A biological specimen collection and measurement device, and more particularly, concerns such a device which is employed primarily to measure the core body temperature of infants or persons without volitional bladder control.
2. Description of Related Art
Urine specimen collectors which combine sampling with the ability to measure the peak temperature of a collected sample are known in the prior art. For example, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,905 I disclosed a device for accurately providing an instantaneous temperature reading of a collected sample using a liquid crystal display. The device shown there was developed to be fitted onto a conventional toilet and easily used to depict the changes in body temperature that occur with ovulation and pregnancy in women.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,299 I depicted another collection and measurement device which was disposable. There, I showed how such a device could be the modern equivalent of a common household oral thermometer.
However, the measurement of body temperatures using generally the techniques disclosed in these earlier patents are not readily adaptable to very young infants and to other persons with lack of bladder control. Infants, for example, are totally dependent without the ability to communicate needs and to understand directions. Furthermore, specimens are not available upon demand and infants do not have volitional bladder control. Moreover, most prior art devices require a minimum of 25 c.c. of urine, while infants, during the first month of life, will void as little as 15 c.c. of urine.
In infants particularly, an elevated temperature is an early and important sign of the onset of illness. At present, there is no easy or ideal way to take an infant's temperature. Today, the methods used are either imprecise (e.g.. body surface temperature, measured by liquid crystal thermometers, or axillary temperature as measured by electronic mercury-in-glass, chemical, and liquid crystal thermometers) or invasive (e.g.. tympanic membrane temperature, measured by infra-red thermometer or rectal temperature, measured by electronic or mercury-in-glass thermometers). The dangers associated with the use of invasive devices on very young children are well-known, as are the safety concerns associated with oral temperature reading devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for measuring core body temperature of infants accurately and without discomfort.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means for measuring core body temperatures in individuals without volitional bladder control, such as infants, and with a minimal urine volume.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a disposable device for measuring urinary temperatures which will accurately and efficiently provide a measurement of core body temperature in infants.
It is still another object of this device to provide a means for retaining collected urine and for measuring the temperature of the collected specimen when the donor is in a reclined position.
These and other objects will become readily apparent with reference to the drawings and the following description wherein: